


Do We Have to Hate Each Other?

by VillainsLair



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Career-driven Newtina, Enemies to Lovers ish?, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Newtina, I'm serious they're horny all the time, Pure Smut, rivalries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainsLair/pseuds/VillainsLair
Summary: Newt and Tina both both works at different publishing companies who turned out to be rivalries. But surprise surprise, they are fucking behind everybody's backs ESPECIALLY THEIR BOSSES. If only fucking is the last thing they have to deal with but they end up falling in love with each other. Will their love prevail at the end? Or will their love for the job that comes with numerous demands from the bosses stop them from pursuing their matters of the heart?
Relationships: Newtina - Relationship, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic i wrote previously for another fandom but i feel like Newtina fits this situation perfectly more than the previous pairing. There are changes of course and i love how it turned out at the end. I don't know how to write smuts so i am so sorry if it's lacking (which i think it is). But i enjoy writing them and i planned this story to be multi chapters. So far, i have ideas for the next one but who knows when it'll end. Hope you'll enjoy this as much as i love writing it :)

The sound of the fine, misty raindrops is blasting the roof of their balcony this early Saturday morning. She curls herself against him seeking for the warmth of his bare broad torso. As soon as their bodies glued together, he stretches his hand to her waist, embracing her tight and gently. He loves to spoon her and feeling her tall slim body in his arms. They both love the weekends because there is no fuss over who gets to shower first, who has to be the one who has to prepare the breakfast before they both off to work separately until the dusk of night or who has to leave the other’s apartment. Right now, his bed is the only square surface that matters the most. She can feel his left hand roaming around her body and stops at her nipples, caressing them gently. He peppers kisses on her shoulder and the back of her head and neck. His erection is slowly growing against her back so she turns around to face him only to hear his low grumbling voice pairs with his sleepy eyes and dopey smile on his face.

“Good morning,” she said while caressing his face.

“Morning, love.”

Newt kisses her tenderly at first before deepening it when she tangles their feet together. He then moves on top of her and begin to discard her shirt. Tina motions for him to remove his pants as quickly as possible, as they bask in each other’s stark-naked presence. They explore each other as soft moaning comes out from both of their lips. They couldn’t have this everyday as their lives are so hectic with endless works and expectations from their top undisputed bosses who only want to make their lives a living hell. They would probably be ‘crucified’ if they found out that one of their best associates is sleeping together. What’s worse is that both of their companies are rivalries who currently share the same spot of the top publishing firms in the state. Their dalliance is most definitely forbidden and unprofessional. They love each other for three years now but they couldn’t afford to lose their job at the moment as both needed the money and at the same time, love the challenges that come with the job. Not to mention, it is kind of hot to sleep with the enemies. At least, that’s what they think.

The sound of their skin slapping each other echoes in the room, muting the sound of the heavy rain outside. Tina lies on her back as Newt pounded her deep and hard. She can feel his cock penetrating every inch of her pleasure as she squeezes him closer with her arms and legs. He plays with her nipples with his mouth, causing her to panting as his thrusts grow deep and erratic. She came hard and loud but that does not stop Newt from chasing his own bliss. He kisses her as she pushes her feet against the bed to allow him even more access inside. He moans her name as he came and she caresses his face when they kiss passionately one more time. He falls on top of her and peck her nipples while resting his head against it. The rain is still pouring heavily when Tina strokes his hair as their bodies are tousled together in the afterglow of their sex.

“Tina, we have to tell them someday. I’m tired of hiding you away from my life.”

“I know. But today is not the day.”

“Are you scared?”

“Of Picquery? Not at all. Are you scared of him?”

“Not as my boss. I’m just scared that he might not accept you in our lives. Theseus IS my brother. I don’t want to lose you Tina.”

“I don’t want to lose you too.”

They lie together that way for the whole morning, staying in their comfortable cocoon. Acknowledging their relationship to the public will cause a disastrous result for them both professionally and personally. Those are the concerns that they have been avoided for the past three years and they know that one day, they eventually have to let people know the nature of their relationship. But as they lay in each other’s arms enjoying the serenity of that rainy Saturday morning, Newt knows that Tina is right. Today is not the day.

***

That night, they decide to go out from the city to enjoy each other’s company, avoiding their colleagues’ prying eyes. Newt is wearing his favourite long dark blue coat paired with the deep brown vest that Tina gifted him on his birthday. Before that was the yellow tie that she also got him for his previous birthday. By this point, anything that she gifts him will eventually be his favourite thing in the world. He tries to keep his tousled brown hair intact with numerous hair products but nothing seems to work as it keeps flaunting down, nearly blocking his right eye. After almost thousands of attempts at fixing it, he gives up and let them be however they want to be. After all, Tina adores him that way. She’s currently in the bathroom, getting ready as well. He peeps at the door and is mesmerised by how the curve of her body is popping out by the black skintight dress she chooses to wear. Suddenly he feels a tight sensation inside his pants. He looks down and sees his proportionally huge girth protruding against his zippers. _Fuck._ He said in his mind. He is trying to cover it up by stretching his pants as if that would make it any difference at all.

“Newt?” Tina is looking at him through the mirror. She has done her makeup and hair, opting for a simple look that she usually wears. She also feels like letting her hair down that night. She knows that Newt likes to play with her hair when they cuddle. It doesn’t matter if she stylised them because they don’t need to reach home before the hair will fall down first. He tends to let her hair loose when they start making out in the cab or in the park on date nights. Right now, she looks at him curiously after hearing him curse by the door. It’s adorable how surprised he looks at her everytime she catches him unexpectedly looking at her.

“It’s everything okay?” she asked him.

 _Shit. Did he say it out loud?_ “Yes. Just some issues with the zipper.”

“What wrong with it?” she walks to him now, eyes darting straight to where the zipper supposedly be, only to find his hands cupping his erection. “Owh. Mr. Scamander that is a hugeee problem right there.” Her eyes do not leave where the thickness is currently occupied. Instead, she licks her own lips and lies back at the sink, enjoying the view in front of her as she watches him slowly unzips his pants.

Newt takes his large erection on his hands and begins to pump himself gently. His blue eyes stare at her with passion and fire while each thrusts project soft moans of pleasure from his mouth. Tina’s wicked smile makes his movement erratic and his whimpers turn into a primitive grunts that he sometimes let out everytime she lets him fuck her from behind. She doesn’t even need to say anything to him. Her physical appearance is enough to make him feel like this.

“Don’t you dare cum,” she says while scooping herself up to sit on the bathroom counter. She lets the shoulder straps down and plays with her hard nipples. She doesn’t even bother to put on her bra, knowing it will come out few hours later.

“Newt. Come here.”

His body doesn’t move but his hands never stop. She lifts up her black dress to show him her wetness underneath. Without waiting for another invite, he lunges himself at her. Pants already discarded, he takes off her underwear in one swift motion. He leaves the dress on though. He wants to see her come undone in that close-fitting dress. His erection goes inside her deep, that she feels his presence occupying her fully without space. Their lips touch as he stays buried inside her. When she deepens the kiss, that’s when his hips moves, slapping their skins together. His movements are wild and her needs are catching up fast. He grabs his nipples with his mouth as she the sound of her loud moan breaks the silence of his apartment. He comes undone right after she does. It warms her heart that he always put her needs first. That’s one of the reasons why she loves Newt. He looks at her with longing and adoration. She flutters him everytime she catches him in an uncompromising situation. He doesn’t need to feel ashamed of himself whenever he’s with Tina. She accepts him the way he is. That’s why he is head over heels for her.

They dress themselves and look at one another afterwards, smiling until it reaches their eyes.

“Is it too late to go out now?” he asks her.

“It’s never too late for anything, Newt,” she answers landing a peck on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Goldstein, don’t forget to bring that famous Strudel your sister makes tonight,” said Abernathy while passing through Tina’s office.

“Wait, what? What’s tonight?” she rushes to him in an instant.

“It’s my birthday remember? Got promoted for a year and you’re already forget?” he laughs nervously.

“No, of course not. I just thought after what happened for the past months, you said you wanted to lay low for awhile? I’m sorry I’m confused because that’s exactly what you said to me.”

“Well that’s the initial plan. But then, I realised I can’t just hide myself away just because a girl dumped me. I gotta have a life too,” he said fidgeting with his red _“provocative” tie,_ he once said. The tie that was gifted to him by her sister for his birthday two years ago.

“Are you sure asking my sister; the woman who dumped you, to make your favourite food could help you cope with that?” Tina tilted her head down to him. He is wearing his yearly navy blue suit with the custom red Oxford shoe that her sister gave him for his birthday last year, paired with the gifted red tie. He’s not being subtle today.

“Yeah, I’m great. I’m ready to get out there you know. If she can move on, then so can I,” he said. She can sense his uncertainty for himself on this. Then, while looking on down on his striking shoe, he continued “How is Queenie?”

_Knew it. Move on my ass. Why don’t you just admit that you’ve been hiding under your desk whenever anyone mentioned her name? Or your cigarette break is actually your scheduled time to weep over Queenie. Yeah, I’m glad you’re having a crippling misery over my sister you cheating scumbag._

She almost blurts her thoughts out loud but because now she notices that everyone else is watching them, she opts for the more subtle response. “She’s been doing great. I’m so happy for her and Jacob. He has been so great with her. After all she went through in the past, she deserves that you know.”

“Yeah, of course. I’m glad she’s happy,” he said putting up a force smile. 

He is about to say something when the door for their boss’ office open and a woman with baby pink suit stood at the doorway. She looks at Tina and Abernathy with eyebrows raise up to the hilt.

“Don’t you have better things to do, millennial writers to approach rather than just standing there being a typical boomer?” said Picquery, inviting silent murmurs from her subordinates while they hastily go back to whatever they were doing.

“Goldstein. My office. Now,” she said before eyeing them all one more time.

Tina lets out a deep sigh. _Great. What now. If she’s about to blame her for the previous client complaint, she will go all out protecting her pride because it’s not her fault that the designer purposely printed out a racist remark on the client’s book cover behind her back._

She sits down on the uncomfortable brown leather chair in front of Picquery’s desk. Her boss is shuffling through the only document on the table as the rest currently sits neatly on a compartment labeled ‘to shred’. They do not say a word to each other but Tina gets to enjoy the view from her boss’ office. While hers faces other tall office buildings, Picquery’s faces the freshly green Central Park. She loves hanging out there ever since she was little even when she has to go there alone. She is not complaining about it but sometimes, she would love to enjoy the fresh outdoor in this city with Newt. She would not even mind playing tourist for a day in the city she has lived in all her life if it means getting to publicly spend the time with the man she loves.

“We have a problem Goldstein,” said Picquery, eyes now fixed on to her.

“What is it?” she asked knowingly able to guess the problem. Her boss would not call her if it was not anything related to them.

“We lost the deal with Albus and Gellert. Their stories will now be housed by the Scamander Brothers.”

“That’s not possible! I’ve talked to them last week they said they wanted nothing more than to place their stories with us! How is this possible?” she is standing up now. Too tense to just sit down after hearing her work for the past months will be dismissed in a blink of an eye.

“They called this morning. Apparently one of the brothers offer them a better financial secure if they choose to publish under their company.”

“Better financial secure? What does that mean? We offer them a better prospect and time flexibility in the future. What else do they need in their 10 acres home?” she is fuming with anger and frustration all combined together that afternoon.

She had a shitty morning when a dumbass spilled his coffee on her favourite Birkin purse that she bought after she starved herself for three months to get. Her afternoon was okay just now after seeing the lying cheater Abernathy on the verge of a mental breakdown and now his boyfriend’s brother is stealing her two best clients who have so far provided the most sell out stories in their company. The company needs them now more than ever and they decided to jump ship after ONE scandal? Not to mention, MACUSA has been so patience with them. They let them work out with their divorce last year in peace and gave them much needed time for a break for themselves.

“I’ve presented them with more things that we can offer. I even decided to give them an extra 5% for overall sell. But they still wanted to precede the story with them,” said Picquery with a sigh. She looks as dumbfounded as Tina at the moment.

“I bet that asshole Theseus offers those bastards more. Well, of course they can do that, the self-entitled ass! This is not fair! We gave everything they need and they could just throw us like that!” she said, pacing back and forth. Hands are both on her waist. “We made one mistake, in which you handled brilliantly by the way and suddenly; we’re the evil racist publisher? You even fired the designer and our records have been cleaned and yet it’s so easy to leave us just like that huh? You know what, they don’t even know what evil means until I give them my piece of mind.”

“Calm down Goldstein. Spiraling out like that sure is not the right way to keep that clean record. And by the way, it’s not Theseus who offered them the ‘anticipated’ deal. It’s the other brother. Uhmm, what’s his name…,” she said while snapping her fingers before continuing, “I forgot. But it’s the weird awkward one.”

Tina’s feet are suddenly glued to the floor as Picquery watches her attentively. For a moment, words fail to come out of her mouth. Even in her thoughts as well. He had promised her before that he will not come for her clients nor will she for his. Other people from their companies might but they will not do that to each other. But learning that he broke his promises makes her already fuming heart fills with even more sadistic fury. She is so mad at him that she does not realised Picquery is calling out to her for so many times now.

“Earth to Goldstein! Hey pay attention. Now I want you to get in touch with our clients who are taking a break right now. Push them for stories. Tell them whatever they need to hear to get their assess writing again. We’re done playing nice and easy.”

“Okay. But I just remembered that I got an appointment with my dentist right now and I really can’t cancel it again. I’ll continue my work at home Seraphina. I promise,” she said putting her thoughts back together and head towards the door.

“Seriously? Fine then. I want to see result tomorrow Goldstein. Don’t make me regret hiring you in the first place,” said Picquery.

Tina could not care less what Picquery will think of her but she only knows one thing at the moment. She definitely does not have any appointment with her dentist but she is prepared to yell at her one brain cell boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love giving my favourite ship an angsty moment (chuckles nervously). but tbh though, it is so tiring to write angsty stuff because you are emotionally involved too. hence why i decided to end it this way and will continue with more angst on the next one. thank you so much for reading and i'll be posting again next week!


End file.
